


Tego pragnę.

by Catt37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catt37/pseuds/Catt37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z punktu widzenia Prusaka. I trochę crackowe, Gilbo jakiś taki nie w charakterze, tak mi się wydaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tego pragnę.

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy PrusPol. W ogóle, chyba mój pierwszy fic hetaliowy. Dlatego trochę marny. I krótki. I jak tak na to patrzę, to bawi mnie ilość trzykropków XD  
> W razie błędów czy jakikolwiek "ale" - krzyczeć. Ale błagam o wyrozumiałość, jak już pisałam - to był mój pierwszy fic, napisany dwa lata temu XD  
> Ale no. Enjoy!

Pomyślałeś chociaż raz… Co ja czuję? Zastanawiałeś się nad tym? Czy dla Ciebie jestem tylko dupkiem bez jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć? Codziennie mnie widujesz, obserwujesz. I nie próbujesz doszukać się drugiego dna mojego zachowania? Nawet nie próbujesz dociec, co mi chodzi po głowie. No bo po co? Przecież i tak jestem zawsze „tym najgorszym". Ty jesteś wiecznie pokrzywdzony, zraniony… Ciebie trzeba pocieszać, być z Tobą. Ostatnio nawet brat się ode mnie odwraca.  
Do tego dążysz? Do zabrania wszystkich ode mnie? Chcesz się zemścić? Proszę bardzo. Tylko nie w ten sposób. Możesz mnie poniżać, obrażać, bić. Ale nie zabieraj mi brata. Nie zabieraj przyjaciół.  
Ale mimo tego wszystkiego... Mimo tego, że mścisz się w taki, a nie inny sposób. I tak nie umiem Cię nienawidzić. I choć jestem „wcieleniem zła"... To uczucie, którym Cię darzę... Rośnie ciągle. Gdy Cię widzę, ono rozsadza mnie od środka, z trudem powstrzymuję się od zrobienia czegoś głupiego… Dlatego ciągle się kłócimy.  
I wciąż mam świadomość, że jest to uczucie nieodwzajemnione. Nigdy nie było i nigdy nie będzie odwzajemnione. I jedyne, co mogę zrobić… To usunięcie się z pola widzenia. Odejdę z Twojego życia. Tak będzie najlepiej. I dla mnie i dla Ciebie.  
Jednak… Nie mogę znieść tej myśli. „On mnie nienawidzi". Ta myśl ciągle siedzi mi głowie, nie chce mnie zostawić w spokoju. Czemu tak jest? Co zrobić, żeby tak nie było? Czy ktoś... Ktokolwiek, mógłby mi pomóc?

I znowu się spotykamy. Patrzysz na mnie drwiąco. Jak na coś bezużytecznego, coś niegodnego jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Twoje oczy przeszywają mnie. Są takie piękne.  
Otwieram usta, szepczę cicho „Przepraszam". Twoje oczy powiększają się ze zdziwienie. Nie możesz uwierzyć, prosisz, żebym powtórzył.  
\- Przepraszam – mówię głośniej, bardziej stanowczo – za wszystko.  
Ciągle niedowierzasz. Nie wiem, co robić dalej. Odejść? Powiedzieć coś jeszcze? Ale co?  
Widzę jak łzy pojawiają się w Twoich oczach. Zaciskasz usta, bez słów podchodzisz do mnie. Czekam aż mnie uderzysz, nakrzyczysz na mnie, obrazisz, wytkniesz wszystkie moje błędy.  
Ale nie robisz żadnej z tych rzeczy. Tylko mnie przytulasz, mocno przyciskając do siebie. Jesteś niższy ode mnie o głowę, widzę więc, jak się trzęsiesz, a na koszulce czuję Twoje łzy. Teraz to ja nie mogę uwierzyć. Nie rozumiem, co właśnie się stało, nie wiem, jak mam zareagować.  
W końcu mnie puszczasz, ocierając łzy. Patrzysz na mnie, mówisz  
\- Wiedziałem… Widziałem, że jest w Tobie coś więcej. Głupku.  
A potem… Dzieje się coś, o czym nie marzyłem nawet w najśmielszych snach. Czuję jego wargi na moich. Zaskoczenie, zmieszanie, lekki wstyd, spełnienie, szczęście… Wszystko, a zarazem nic. Najbardziej jednak obawiałem się, że to może okazać się snem. Ale to nie był sen.  
Widziałem Twój uśmiech. Pierwszy raz skierowany do mnie. Szczery, pogodny … Bez zmartwień. Skierowany do mnie.  
\- Kocham Cię, Feliksie – znowu szepczę, kładę dłoń na Twoim delikatnym policzku, głos mi się łamie. Łzy zbierają mi się w oczach.  
\- Ja Ciebie też, Gilbert. Kocham Cię.  
I jakby na potwierdzenie tychże słów, ponownie mnie całuje. Mocno, długo, czule.  
I nic więcej nie jest mi potrzebne do pełni szczęścia. Wystarczysz mi Ty.


End file.
